


Understanding Technoblade: Philza’s Observational Study of Piglin Behaviours

by Lulatic



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confused Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Culture Shock, Developing Friendships, Dream Smp, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Opening Up, Phil's POV, Piglin Technoblade, Piglin culture, Trust Issues, phil is just watching and having a great time tbh, techno has some Piglin Mannerisms that come out w ppl he trusts, techno is beginning to trust ranboo and let him in, this ISNT RPF it's the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulatic/pseuds/Lulatic
Summary: Technoblade was a Piglin.Philza knew this; it's doubtful that anyone else knows this. Afterall, Piglin can't survive in the Overworld. It's something to do with the sun, the air, the world itself, that makes them rot and become something... disturbing.Although, Techno apparently never got the memo.Neither did Ranboo.Or; Phil has lived with Techno for a long, long time, and has become more than accustomed to his Piglin tendencies and characteristics, as he's the only one Techno trusts and subconsciously considers him to be a part of his sounder. But Ranboo is new, and although Phil understands what is going on as Techno begins to trust him, Ranboo sure as hell doesn't.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 63
Kudos: 1061





	1. Introduction: The Peculiar Case of Technoblade

**Author's Note:**

> This evolved from [this headcanon post](https://technothefruit.tumblr.com/post/642350911041208320/piglin-techno-confusing-the-fuck-out-of-ranboo-hcs) i made where i kinda jus Went Off bout piglin characteristics, traits, etcetc and how techno like... shows it.

Philza had been around a long time. 

He’d journeyed through hundreds of worlds, slain countless monsters, lived and thrived for far longer than anyone he’s known. He’d achieved things, experienced things, and created things which seemed impossible. 

Befriending Technoblade was one of those things. 

Techno’s reputation always preceded him: he was a ruthless killer that felt no remorse nor mercy; he could take on a dozen well trained fighters even at his worst; Techno was something otherworldly, enigmatic, an inhuman force. 

Phil had heard a lot before  _ truly  _ meeting him, quickly finding that Techno was far from what sort of monster they’d put him up to be. Well,  _ technically  _ the last point wasn’t entirely wrong. 

Technoblade had secrets he didn’t disclose to anyone, whether it be on purpose or because no one had given him the chance to get close enough to them, Phil wasn’t sure. He didn’t think it was something he could just  _ ask,  _ considering that it’d taken him years to tell Phil of the voices, and that… well, Techno being a Piglin was never said exactly. He’d just figured it out. 

Piglin couldn’t exist in the Overworld, their flesh rotting away and their minds decaying within the sun in only an instant. Technoblade was different, for some reason. Phil didn’t know why exactly, but Techno seemed to live entirely off of defying logic, so he couldn’t say this was surprising. 

He’d asked, once. Techno had shrugged, frowned, and said he had no clue he was just ‘like that’. He’d changed the subject quickly though, squinting his eyes and rubbing his temple like he’d suddenly been overcome with a splitting headache. Phil gave up on making sense of it. 

But Techno had sparked an interest in Phil back then, a realization that he wasn’t so well versed in as much as he thought he was. Technoblade was enigmatic, strong, and he was... Different, to put it simply. 

He’d started researching as much as he could on Piglin behaviours. 

There was little to be found it seemed, that wasn’t about killing Piglin or how to survive their enslaughts. Philza wasn’t one to back down from a challenge though, and when he and Techno were apart he researched. He studied. He did as much observing and writing as he could. 

It became a bit more than just wanting to properly understand his friend, and ended up as a hobby. He’d collected a lot of notes and books and research papers on countless creatures now, from skeletons to blazes and ghasts. He hadn’t thought much of it in a while, more than accustomed to Techno’s less human mannerisms now. 

Ranboo wasn’t so used to it, though. 

“...Does Techno hate me?”

Phil froze, nearly dropping his cooking utensils into the open fire of the stove. Ranboo squawked out an apology as he scrambled to catch the ladle, hissing at the hot broth that splashed over onto his arm with the sudden movement. 

“It’s fine!” Phil said quickly with a hand raised before Ranboo could jump up to try and help him. “No worries, just… could you repeat that, mate?”

It was the early evening after a slow, lazy day. Techno had been stir crazy the past few days and ended up disappearing to who knows where that morning. Phil didn’t worry about it, knowing that if he caused some trouble he was more than capable of getting out of it. But Ranboo had taken that chance to invade the house and keep Phil some worried company, somehow both waiting for Techno to return and only lazing in his house while he was absent. 

Both Techno and Ranboo were awkward, introverted, still getting used to one another's presence. Phil had been watching with frustrated amusement, but was glad to see they’d been getting along better as of late. Or, at least he’d thought so. 

“It’s just…” Ranboo clicked his tongue, tying his fingers into knots and twiddling his thumbs. “I guess… I don’t know if it’s just  _ me--”  _

“Probably.”

“--but I feel like he doesn’t want me  _ here?  _ Like. I-I know you’ve said I’m welcome and that Techno doesn’t mind me being here but I don’t know. He doesn’t… really  _ like  _ me, does he?”

Ranboo looked at him so earnestly, a kind of sad look like he’d already accepted this depressing hunch he had as something factual. 

Maybe it was rude, but Phil burst out laughing. 

Ranboo was stunned, but in Phil’s defense he was just as shocked. He’d  _ seen  _ how Techno regarded Ranboo, how they interacted and talked, what Techno said of him when he wasn’t present. He’d seen it all in how he held himself, his expressions, the subtlest of shifts in his moods. Techno  _ liked  _ Ranboo. A lot. Even though Techno wouldn’t admit to it himself, Phil didn’t doubt it in the slightest. 

“Is that… a yes?” Ranboo laughed out awkwardly as Phil breathed in deep, wiping his eyes. “ _ God  _ no,” he scoffed in response. He turned back to the boiling pot of stew at the sound of it bubbling harsh, stirring it again after having left it forgotten. He hummed a moment, reminding himself to get to work on their dinner, trying his best to speak while chopping up carrots.

“Techno is…” He frowned, thoughtlessly tapping his chin with the blade as he tried to keep from insulting his friend. “He’s… Different, I guess. Like I doubt you’d of found anyone like him in L’Manberg, or…  _ anywhere,  _ really.”

Ranboo looked like he almost wanted to interject, then frowning and thinking for a moment before nodding slowly. “I guess? I mean I’ve never met a  _ pig _ … person, before.”

Phil spoke up quickly, not knowing if Techno would want Ranboo to go down that line of thought and put two and two together just yet. “Well, he operates by his own rules. He has his morals, his own ideals, and he sticks to ‘em.” There was a pause as Ranboo hummed an affirmative, the only sound outside of Phil’s thoughts being the sound of the fire crackling, the stew simmering, and the steady  _ chopchopchop  _ of the knife in his hand. 

“But Techno isn’t… he doesn’t live like how you’re used to, in communities and all that. He’s not easily trusting, or  _ open  _ to… anyone. Besides me--”

“And Tommy.” Ranboo said, instantly wincing at his own words like they’d scorched his tongue, looking up like Phil was going to yell at him. He only offered a warm smile instead, turning back to his cooking. “And Tommy too, at one point. But Techno has always been largely alone. Solitary. Not entirely by choice but… it is what it is.

“What I’m  _ trying  _ to say,” Phil huffed, dumping the vegetables into the pot before turning to Ranboo fully. “Is that Techno takes some understanding, and some  _ time.  _ He isn’t social. Well, not like you’re probably used to. But trust me, he doesn’t hate you. He’s just… he doesn’t express it well in ways you’d get, y’know?”

He hadn’t really  _ looked  _ at Ranboo properly, but in that second Phil had an almost dreadful, partly whimsical feeling that Ranboo was far more understanding than anyone had given him credit for. 

He was thoughtful, head bowed slightly, his brow pinched and this sort of… perhaps the preface of piecing together what Phil had avoided saying was in his eyes. “Hey, Phil?” Ranboo said lowly, “Is Techno…”

‘What’s that?”

He frowned again, shaking his head. “Ah, nevermind. Thank you, Phil.”

Phil smiled, his mind swirling in and over itself in the silence. 

The door swung open with Techno announcing his  _ stunning  _ arrival, nearly scaring Ranboo out of his chair. Phil laughed, relieved for a change in subject. 

Later that night, when Ranboo had slipped out the door to his own hobble in the mountain and Techno was passed out, snores sounding squealed through the house, Phil went through the journals he’d hidden away. 

* * *

He’d almost forgotten it. The core idea of it all. 

Technoblade wasn’t antisocial. He wasn’t reclusive, solitary, or some lone hermit out in the tundra that balked at any idea of  _ community.  _ His trust issues held him back of course, despite not being unfounded or entirely irrational. But some part of Techno wanted companionship. It was what led to Phil being so close with him, to the point of being the closest person to him. It was why he could say he knew Techno better than anyone. 

Piglin were generally distrusting. Of anyone outside of their sounder, who they lived their entire lives with and trusted above anyone and anything. No hierarchies, no lying or betrayal. Just… togetherness. It was something humanity couldn’t quite  _ get,  _ Phil had realized long ago. 

Phil traced over his own old-written words in candlelight, straining his eyes through the darkness. Technoblade, under it all, was Piglin. Phil had no idea of how he got to the Overworld, what life he lived before that, if he ever had others he lived with and depended on. Phil couldn’t have ever brought himself to ask, but all signs pointed to Techno being alone. 

Phil was used to Techno, though, and his… less than human behaviours and mannerisms. He’d found it comforting, even. Because Techno trusted him. 

He closed the book with a  _ snap,  _ laughing to himself lowly. Ranboo wasn’t used to Techno, though. Or anyone  _ like  _ Techno. Because no other Piglin lived in the Overworld. 

Phil was definitely going to have fun with this. 


	2. First Observation: Methods of Shared Resources and Gratuity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up. so long holyfuck

His research into Piglin society, behaviours, and mannerisms hadn’t been something easy to start. 

Most of it could only be found through observation, Phil had realized quite early into his small obsession. What had been him just wanting to understand his newfound friend better without seeming like a total idiot by  _ asking,  _ had turned into a huge project within days.

Too bad Philza was such a stubborn asshole.

The first topic that he discovered, which had without a doubt been the most obvious, was Piglin bartering. Or more specifically, the concepts of it. 

He’d attempted to communicate with many Piglin, either being ignored or attacked if he stuck around too long. Frankly he still wasn’t even sure if Piglin  _ could  _ speak his own language, as he’d never heard one within the Nether utter a word beyond the squeals, snorts, and grunts they vocalized. 

Well. Besides Technoblade. But he was weird and confusing, and Phil had given up on trying to understand the  _ how’s  _ of his Piglin friend. 

But he’d quickly realized the only way he could come  _ close  _ to communicating with Piglin was with gold. Transactions, bartering, exchanges, they were of some importance. It gave Phil and idea. He figured out what to watch out for. 

Piglin sounders worked together as a unit, hunting as one and moving as one. There was always some unspoken understanding of one another that he saw, respect and being on equal grounds with one another in a way Phil figured humans couldn’t truly get. 

He saw the gift giving. 

There wasn’t much of value in the Nether, the world built of dry reds and fungal forests, brackish soot and pillars of stones. The gold was something that shined above all, and he could understand why Piglin coveted it. Children held golden chunks in their hooven fists, golden armour and weaponry was given to one another. That was something Phil watched and understood. 

Technoblade had a love for that which was rare. Well maybe not  _ rare  _ in the real sense, but he found value in both riches and odd things alike. He gathered far more than he could conceivably use, stocked up on totems of undying and potions and netherite beyond his own need. Most of it ended up unused. 

He could share conventional resources easily; he hid and hoarded what he valued like his life depended on it. Phil never asked for any of it, more than capable on his own, but after months of being together, Phil noticed the influx of diamonds he hadn’t gathered, the richly enchanted weapons he hadn’t crafted, and he  _ knew  _ it meant something more than words could manage.

So, when Ranboo unknowingly extended such absolute trust and respect to Technoblade through the gift of a well-crafted, fully enchanted netherite axe only after being in the tundra with them for a week or two, Techno had a meltdown. 

Phil hadn’t been there when it happened, but considering the aftermath, he  _ really  _ wishes he had. 

“It’s-- it doesn’t make  _ sense _ , Phil.”

“But it does,” Phil hummed out calmly, sat on the cold, cobble floor of the makeshift dog pen. His fingers were sunken into matted fur, actually putting an effort into making sure the hounds didn’t look like wild animals unlike  _ some  _ people. “You’re thinkin’ too much.”

Techno huffed, snorting and snarling as he paced harshly back and forth. He stepped around and over lazing dogs without even a thought to it, entirely focused on pouting and frowning at no one. The netherite axe was gripped tightly in his hand, having not left his grasp once since Philza had seen him with it. There was going to be permanent indents in the hilt from his hands, Phil bet, despite how Techno seemed to be so careful with it, like it’d shatter if he so much as put it down. 

“Stop being all batshit,” Phil huffed out, holding the worn thistle brush at Techno like it was a weapon. “I dragged you in here to help me, not to hear you going off about nothing. Ranboo  _ said  _ he’d taken the dogs out and they got into some m--”

“What in the world could  _ Ranboo  _ want, Phil?” He butt in, saying Ranboo’s name like it was a curse on his tongue. Phil rolled his eyes, head ducked low as he smoothed through matted fur as to keep Techno from seeing the way he was smiling. Not that he would even look up from his frantic pacing anyways. 

“Why’d he want anything?” He hummed out simply, wrinkling his nose as he pulled out clumps of hairy mud from his brush. “He just wanted to give you something, mate. Now can you stop being an ass and help me?”

“He said it was for  _ rent,  _ Phil,” Techno whined without even hearing what Phil said, apparently. Techno spun around on his heels, the end of his cowl whipping around with the movement and smacking a dog right in the face without him even noticing. Phil dug his teeth into his cheek to keep from laughing. “He said it was for  _ rent  _ and he gave it to me because he’s on our land and its  _ rent.  _ I said yes  _ of course  _ but he must be up to something, Phil.”

Phil groaned, the sound apparently so loud and guttural, the dog he was brushing jumped and huffed a low whine up at him. He paused to smooth his fingers over the dog’s head as an apology, humming up a laugh as he looked at his friend. “ _ Techno,  _ stop pacing a second there.” Techno just gave one more stuttered step, halting as requested. The axe was still held firm in his grip, Phil noted.

“You’re thinking yourself in circles, mate,” Phil pointed out, huffing a low laugh as Techno snorted and frowned deeply at him. “No no no, don’t give me that! Listen for a second. Okay?” He frowned deeper, tapping his foot against the stone floor for one impatient second before suddenly dropping down to sit on the floor with an overdramatic huff. The big, fuzzy head of a dog was in his lap in a second. 

Phil’s grin made Techno glare at him even worse. “Okay, Techno. You’re  _ seriously  _ thinking of that whole axe thing all wrong. Ranboo ain’t been here long sure, but that doesn’t mean he’s  _ planning something.  _ Not everyone has alternate agendas or is working against you, okay?” There was a languid pause, Phil staring straight at him with a stern look for a couple seconds as if challenging Techno to argue. To his credit, even while not quite able to hold eye contact and squirming slightly under his pressing gaze, Techno kept his mouth firmly shut. 

“But… really, Technoblade. Have some faith in Ranboo, okay? The axe was a  _ gift.  _ He wanted to show you some appreciation and give you something useful I bet. No more, no less than that.” A dog whined at his side, hot breath on his hand as Phil sightlessly and mindlessly reached out to pet it. 

It was quiet, Phil returning to his monotonous, calming work. He hadn’t thought much of Techno’s silence, or how suddenly still he was sat on the floor to himself. Even if that had been usual, the way he was muttering lowly to himself saying words like ‘a gift’ a few times over should’ve caught Phil’s attention. 

Too bad Philza was so used to Techno’s strange antics.

* * *

It took a little longer than it should’ve for Phil to notice the subtle progressions. 

Ranboo kept to himself, moreso when Technoblade was around when it was just Phil in the house alone. He handled his own food, his own wood for the fire, his own resources and supplies in general. Of course Phil wouldn’t watch him struggle without offering a helping hand or maybe some extra resources where it’s needed. But ultimately, Ranboo was independent. He could manage himself just fine. Phil wouldn’t baby him. 

During the few dinners where it was the two of them, Phil started noticing Techno was making more food than needed. He kept pulling out a third dish without thinking about it. 

He kept resources topped up at all times, brewing potions and keeping weaponry and tools as clean and up to his standards as he could. Techno started organizing their supply of arrows in thirds, making an additional batch of potions despite Phil knowing full well the two of them were well off. 

Phil looked out the window once, knowing that Techno had been collecting far more firewood than the two of them really needed. The pile out by the front stairs had nearly been to the roof. But it all clicked in his head when he saw Techno adding fuel to Ranboo’s lumber stacked low beside his fences. 

He took a bit of time out of his way to count some supplies; the golden characters, the apples, the dried meats had been lower than he’d expected. Not enough for him to have noticed or for either Techno or Phil to go without. But enough that it just reaffirmed Phil’s thoughts and made him lose his mind laughing at midnight. 

There was absolutely no way in hell Ranboo would take the initiative to take their food, let alone  _ ask  _ for it. That had been a question in his mind for only seconds. Looking through the old leatherbound journals Phil had stashed away in his own hiding spot outside the house, he didn’t even question that it was Technoblade giving things to Ranboo. 

So the ‘who’ was easily enough answered. Phil could realize the ‘why’ all of himself. Yet, Ranboo still kept out of arms length. As soon as Techno had left to trek out and do whatever it was he was doing, Ranboo would often join Phil in his own errands. Whether it was to trade with the nearest village for more golden carrots, manage the bee farm, or tend to the dogs, Ranboo would be around. 

Why wasn’t he present more often, then, if him and Techno had been getting on so well as of late?

Techno was out, one night. Presumably burning off excess energy with the monsters that crept out in the dark. Phil was cleaning up the dredges of the brewing stands and potion supplies that Techno hadn’t been bothered to clean himself. 

The fire was crackling, and Phil was so used to Techno doing it he nearly didn’t notice how Ranboo would mutter and speak and hum to himself sometimes. The sound of a quill scratching over paper was calming. 

Phil glanced up at the sight of gold, noticing the golden carrot between Ranboo’s teeth. 

“You’ve been trading for carrots?”

The words were almost sudden in the quiet, making Ranboo blink. He took a second to realize Phil’s quiet words, another moment to understand. When Ranboo lifted the half eaten golden carrot up and stared at it like he’d just noticed he was even eating it, Phil frowned. 

“Uh… I guess?” Ranboo hummed noncommitedly, ear flicking and his brow furrowed. “Honestly I don’t remember when I did but I mean. I have a chest  _ full  _ of golden carrots now. I avoided eating them at first because. I don’t know. Gold? But…” He laughed at himself, shrugging. 

Ranboo went back to writing down his memories without a second thought, not seeming to notice Phil was holding his head in his hands. 

“Fuck.”

* * *

It was cold out that night, the open dark sky seeming to suck all residual warmth of the day out of the air. But at least it wasn’t snowing. 

Techno was quiet, drifting the door shut without even a growl from the hinges. His footsteps through the snow were soft, methodical, practiced as he stepped in the premade tracks through the snow so as not to leave his own trace. His fingers clutched a leather sack in his hands, pressed against his chest, the strap loose over his shoulder. 

Ranboo’s home, little more than a rundown shack, was quiet. Ranboo had retired for the night, not having left his house as the sun drifted below the earth. He was asleep. 

Techno stood by the gate, hand just brushing over the top of it. He pushed it open slowly, careful not to make any semblance of a noise. But at the slightest sound of shuffling, crackling footsteps beside him, he bared his teeth. His sword was in his hand in an instant. 

Admittedly, Phil had had a sword to his throat many times in his life. Some of those instances including Techno, in times just like this. Even with the edge of the netherite sword against his neck, he didn’t feel any worry. 

Somehow Techno was the one to instantly panic. 

He yelped, practically dropping the sword as he realized who it was exactly he was threatening and rushed to jump back. He nearly tripped back as his cloak got under his feet, arms pinwheeling as he grit his teeth and struggled to stay on his two feet. 

Phil just stood, arms crossed, staring Techno down with narrow eyes. Technoblade looked like a puppy that was caught tearing through the furniture. 

“Technoblade,” Phil hummed out low, “what do you think you’re doing?”

He looked from Phil, to Ranboo’s shitty house, to Phil again, and to the bag he was holding like he was a trapped animal. Phil didn’t say a word as Techno opened and closed his mouth like a fish, obviously trying to think up some excuses and lies but coming up dry. A low, pitched whine rumbled from his throat. 

“I was…” Techno gulped, words slow. He held the satchel in his hands up, opening the flap. Phil didn’t even need to look to know; he’d been watching their diamond and gold supplies fluctuate and diminish for a while now. “I was gonna… give Ranboo some. Things.” 

Despite having already known the truth since his conversation with Ranboo the day before, Phil still felt winded by Techno admitting it outloud. “While he’s  _ asleep?” _

Techno looked  _ almost  _ confused. “...yes?” Philza groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was going to lose his mind on Techno one day. “Mate, you’re like… breaking into his house. Right?”

“... I’m using the door.”

“Semantics. You’re  _ intruding  _ into his house, right?”

“... It could be interpreted that way, yes.”

“... and you’re. Leaving him  _ gifts.  _ While he’s  _ asleep. _ ”

“... can I even say no?” Technoblade was the physical embodiment of a puppy with it’s tail between its legs. Or a child who’d been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Or more specifically, he looked like Wilbur when Phil would catch him going through his things as a child. Phil squashed that last thought quickly. 

“That’s kinda fucked up, mate.” Phil sighed out. It was taking every muscle in his body not to laugh about this… entire situation. Something about standing out in the cold, confronting his longest and closest friend with the fact that  _ maybe  _ sneaking into someone’s house while they slept wasn’t entirely  _ morally sound.  _ He’d been through weirder situations, but still. “Like you  _ do  _ get that that’s fucked up. Right?”

Techno whimpered in the back of his throat, almost like a squeal. His lips were a thin line pinched around his tusks. “I… choose not to.” Philza wanted to hit him. So bad. 

“... _ Technoblade. _ ” Phil groaned, Techno’s ears drooping at the exasperated tone. “You know Ranboo doesn’t know you, like,  _ do  _ this?” Techno blinked at that, once, twice. “Hmmmmmmm yes,” he lied. 

“Are you serio-- okay you know what!” He clapped, interrupting himself. Techno jumped a little at the sudden sharp sound. “We are  _ not  _ dealing with this out in the cold at fuckall hours of the morning! 

“C’mon,” Phil grabbed at the crook of Techno’s arm, no resistance as he dragged him away from Ranboo’s front gate and towards their own house. “We are going to sleep, and  _ then  _ we’ll talk.”

“About  _ what?”  _

“Oh my god shut the fuck up,” Phil groaned loudly, “about how you need to gift things to Ranboo  _ properly  _ or so help me god I’ll step in. and you don’t want me to  _ step in.  _ Right?”

“...yes sir. Whatever you say, sir.”

“Oh, shut up.”

* * *

Technoblade was a genius. He acted in calm, calculated ways. He could think of methods and alternatives to any problem that Phil would never even consider. His mind worked in ways Phil couldn’t comprehend properly.

Somehow he didn’t realize that Ranboo wouldn’t have instantly assumed that all the extra resources in his house were put there by a socially awkward, extremely intimidating neighbour while he slept. Techno could do impossible things, but he couldn’t take his own actions, add in Ranboo’s memory issues, and figure out Ranboo would just think he forgot he gathered Techno’s ‘gifts’. Phil laughed so hard at Techno he cried for a good couple minutes, to the point he was lightheaded. 

“Okay, okay, I’m good,” Phil said after he finally collected himself and caught his breath. Techno had just stewed in embarrassed, frustrated silence all the while. It was early in the morning. Well, early enough it could still be considered night. Neither Phil nor Techno tended to sleep well. 

“ _ So, _ ” Phil hummed, “we could just clear up this weird… whatever. And see if Ranboo is awake and tell him that you were the one who g--”

“ _ No,”  _ Techno breathed out sharp, shaking his head. “No no no no. Let’s  _ not  _ tell him. Anything. At all.” Philza stared at him for a good moment, eyebrows pinched together. Every time he felt like he was on the same page, Techno would pull the rug out from under his feet. “But… what?”

He snorted something low to himself, or maybe to the voices, scratching his jaw. “I… don’t want him to know. He’s fine. It’s fine.”

“But I thought you  _ thought  _ he knew?”

“Hmm. No?”

“Then… then. What did you  _ think?” _ Techno stared at Phil for a good while after his question, more like he was staring through him than anything. His expression was blank. “... I dunno.”

“I hate you. So much.”

“Love you too, Phil.” Techno snorted, his grin almost mocking. Phil wrinkled his nose at him, giving Techno a harsh shove as he got to his own feet. “Okay, whatever. But you are  _ not  _ doing that weird… leaving things under his pillow while he slept routine.”

“I wasn’t doing that, I was putting things by hi--”

“If you’re gonna give him anything from now on,” Phil said, looking Techno dead in the eyes, “it’s  _ in person.  _ Got it?”

He growled out deep; Phil decided that was an agreement.

* * *

Ranboo wasn’t used to the cold.

Phil didn’t know where Ranboo had been before L’manberg, where he came from or what he was doing. Ranboo didn’t know either as far as Phil knew, and he wasn’t socially inept enough to try and  _ ask.  _ But it was obvious enough he wasn’t used to such temperatures. 

L’manberg’s location was much more benign, especially in comparison to where Techno had hidden away. The air was always clear, rain being short lived and warm. The sun had never quite bordered on scorching and in the time Phil had lived there, the one instance it snowed was nothing compared to what he knew now. Ranboo had lived there, it’d been all he knew and all he was used to.

But now it’s a crater and Ranboo is with them. Phil likes it better like this. 

Technoblade would never admit it aloud, but he wasn’t built for the cold either. His cloaks and gowns seemed for show but Phil knew they were doubly layered with thick sheeps’ wool. He drowned his figure in fabrics and regal gowns that looked daunting and opulent so people couldn’t see how he shivered at the breeze. Their house was always warm, the fire never dimming. 

He was Piglin, afterall; regardless of how many years he’d spent in the Overworld his body was still built for burning heat and fire. But unlike Ranboo, he had learned to get used to it. He was quick to adapt, having lived in Arctic regions and traveled through them his whole life.

Philza figured that’s why he hadn’t realized Ranboo was always shivering, shaking at the slightest breezes. Or that his clothing wasn't nearly thick enough to sustain his body heat proper. A black, tailored suit that was threadbare at the cuffs with worn dress shoes wasn’t fit for the frozen air. Considering the nights had suddenly grown crisp and the air had that sharp, cold sting to it, Ranboo couldn’t have been comfortable. 

Technoblade clued in, though. 

Phil couldn’t pinpoint a specific instance within the passing days or an event that really stood out to him. But Ranboo had been more present, spending time kept in their warm, insulated house rather than his own. He never complained, though, never said a word suggesting that the environment was less than ideal for him. Maybe it was pride, but more likely it was he didn’t want to become a bother. That’s something both he and Techno had in common. 

Technoblade was suddenly preoccupied.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to suddenly be so fiercely, intensely focused on something. It honestly kept him sane, Philza included; if he had to deal with Techno pacing the house like a caged animal, twiddling his thumbs at having nothing to busy himself with, the both of them would go mad. So he was thankful when Techno found something to fixate on, regardless of if it lasted days, weeks, or even years. It gave him something to do, to keep his hands busy and the noise in his mind at bay. Maybe that’s why Phil didn’t really question the new developments. 

He was taking special care to collect surplus wool, to the point that Philza returned home after journeying to the nearest village to find a makeshift pen of sheep that hadn’t been there before. Phil didn’t really ask, because it wasn’t like there was a downside to shepherding. Sure they didn’t necessarily have a  _ need  _ for it, but if animal husbandry was the latest thing for Techno to latch onto, he wasn’t going to interrupt that. 

For a day or two, he spent his time mostly building, until he had a low lean-to against the house, right beside the sheep pen. An oven was made, Phil helping forge a massive pot to sit perfectly over the hot coals. 

Ranboo had seen the commotion and, conveniently, came over once they were done to check it all out. 

“U-uhhh,” Ranboo hummed out low, from behind the oak gates Techno put up. Phil looked to him with a nod, Techno not saying anything but grunting in acknowledgement. Ranboo was trying to tie his fingers into knots. “Wh-what are you doing?” 

“Building,” Technoblade said curtly before Phil could even open his mouth. Phil frowned at him, but Techno was preoccupied with making sure the pot fit perfectly into the oven so not to let any heat out. 

“What he said,” Phil jabbed his thumb back in Techno’s direction, “I guess.”

“Oh.” Ranboo frowned a little, looking up and down at the fences, the sheep baaing softly off to the side, the chests Techno was now shoving his head into. “What for?” He looked to Phil when he said it, no doubt knowing by now that Phil would give him a clearer answer. But all Phil could do was shrug with a sorry smile. 

Technoblade, however, stilled for a moment. He turned slow to Ranboo, somehow craning his neck to look up at him in a way that felt towering. Techno was almost investigative with his expression, eyes narrowed, watching Ranboo as he shuffled awkwardly and uncomfortable. 

Phil didn’t notice the raggedy dress shoes he wore, how the ends of his pant legs were soaked and dotted with ice. Or the way he’d shiver and recede into himself at the smallest breeze. 

Technoblade noticed, though. 

“You guys,” Techno said, almost slowly, “should go make dinner.”

“What?” Phil scoffed, glowering down at him. “Techno, we--”

“Ranboo,” Technoblade interrupted. “You can stay for dinner, as long as you help Phil.”

Ranboo looked equal parts surprised, confused, and absolutely elated. “Wait, are you sure?” He said, “I don’t want to bother--”

“I need to go gather supplies,” Technoblade interrupted, yet again. Phil was going to start pulling his hair out at this point. “I’ll be back later. If it gets dark don’t wait for me.”

Then he grabbed a satchel from in the chests, pushed through the gate, awkwardly shuffled back around Ranboo, and walked off. 

Phil and Ranboo stood in silence for a moment, watching Techno leave. The silence was broken by Phil letting out a long, low, disgruntled sigh. “I can’t believe that man sometimes,” he crossed his arms. 

“Is… is Techno okay?” Ranboo sounded genuinely worried, making Phil laugh fondly. “He’s alright, mate. No worries. He’s just being… Techno.” Ranboo didn’t entirely seem to get it, still frowning, but he nodded his head and followed Philza inside nonetheless.

Technoblade’s warning that he could be late ended up holding true, far til after the sun had vanished. Phil didn’t really mind, knowing his friend’s tendency to get distracted, but Ranboo had a habit of looking out the windows, an ear towards the door and his mind outside with Techno.

When he returned with a full satchel of blue orchids, covered in dirt and mud, Phil yelled at him for tracking filth into the house. 

He called him an asshole when he ended up dragging Ranboo into cleaning the house with him the next day.

* * *

It was a few days later, of Techno closing himself up in his head, shearing sheep and dying wool and filling the entire house with the smell of flowers and dyes, that Phil clued in. 

“You’re gonna give it to him in person,” Phil had said, for the hundredth time. He’d made a new habit of hovering over Techno’s shoulder as he worked, or when Techno had enough and snapped at him such as in this case, he helped sort through the wool, picking out sticks and dirt. 

“Techno?” Phil poked at his friend. Techno was fully focused on cleaning the wool, stirring it in the pot with boiling water and lye. He let out a high pitched squeal as Phil prodded him, scowling as Phil laughed. 

“You’re gonna give it to him in person,” Phil repeated, leaning towards him heavily, “ _ right,  _ Technoblade?” Techno’s immediate response was to frown, wincing at the idea of it. Phil leaned in more, nearly to the point of putting his entire body weight against him. “ _ Right, Techno? _ ”

“... what if I say no--”

“I will fucking beat you to death so help me  _ god. _ ”

Techno held his gaze for a long moment, expression as blank as he could hold it. Eventually he broke away, turning his back to Phil. 

“I will…” he said so quietly, Phil nearly missed it. But that wasn't better than nothing, so he took it.

It took a long number of days of processing wool after that, letting it dry over the oven or inside the home. The northern environment wasn’t keen on making the process any easier, Techno cursing up a storm when he left wool out and found it nearly frozen through. 

Then it was dyeing. Phil offered his help many times, pulling out plants and flowers and roots. Techno threatened to lock him inside multiple times. Phil nearly broke out through a window at one point. Techno accidentally dyed his hands blue, to Phil’s delight. 

Ranboo was curious, and confused, constantly hovering nearby or anywhere in the general vicinity. Techno would always deflect his questions, sometimes telling him to brush the dogs, to feed them, or even that he should stay outside or he’d ‘turn half blue’. Ranboo would frown a bit, maybe question a bit more, but nearly every time when snow would start to fall or the sun would set or the wind would kick up a bit, he’d shuffle inside without a word. 

Techno watched him leave more intently than usual, once frowning like he was seeing something he didn’t like. As the door shut and before Phil could ask, he spoke up; “he needs proper boots, too.”

He huffed out a long grunt, snorting and shaking his head. “What idiot wears only dress shoes in the snow?”

Technoblade refused to meet Phil’s eyes, going back to his monotonous work in silence. Phil’s grin hurt his face, his heart lodged in his throat. He went and bartered for some sturdy, fur-lined boots the other day. 

* * *

“What if it doesn’t fit him?”

Phil had to drag Techno out of bed extra early, knowing full well he’d stayed up all night stressing over nothing and everything. During his rambles to no one in particular and his circling questions, Phil had shoved the boots into his hands as well without much protest from him. 

“It will,” Phil hummed out, voice a little rough and exhausted, “and in the low, low opportunity that you somehow made it not  _ perfectly  _ fitting to his height and form, we can fix it up no problem. Make it… smaller or something.”

“Bigger,” Techno said, apparently in the state of mind to correct something rhetorical. “Ranboo stands at about six feet seven inches but he slouches a lot and I couldn’t get a perfect measurement so I just made a calculated assumption and made it longer by exactly two and one quarter inches.”

Phil stopped pushing him across the lawn for a moment, hand hovering at his back. Techno turned and looked back at his exasperated expression. “... Okay we’re just going to ignore all those words you said,” Phil hummed, “and we’re going to go give these things to Ranboo and you are  _ not  _ going to repeat any of those words to him.”

“Hey, calculating his height without him knowing took a lot of effo--”

“O _ kay, _ ” Phil practically yelled, harshly shoving Techno towards Ranboo’s gate.

Somewhat surprisingly, considering the sun was just barely starting to rise and chase the cold away, Ranboo was already awake. Phil’s yell pulled him out of hiding, walking up from his basement with a concerned look. Techno met his eyes and froze. 

“Uhm, hello?” Ranboo breathed out, taking a moment to yawn, his jaw snapping out of place a second and making Phil wince. “S-sorry. Are you guys okay? Or, ah, good morning I mean. But are you guys alright? I heard Phil yell.”

“Phil just sounds like that.”

Phil made sure to punch Techno in the back, getting a small ‘ow’ out of him but nothing else. Ranboo just looked between the two of them with a pained expression. “Oh… kay. Do you guys need something?”

“Yes. wait, no. You do.”

“... Huh?” 

Technoblade audibly gulped, looking down at the cloak folded in his hands, the leather boots in his grip. He held it up stiffly, leaning over the fence and practically shoving it in Ranboo’s face. “I made this for you.”

Ranboo had to lean back, eyebrows furrowed. He looked to Techno, to Phil a second like he was silently asking for help, then his eyes widened down at what Techno held out to him. 

“You’ve been cold,” Techno stated bluntly. Ranboo’s hands shook ever so slightly as he grabbed the cloak from Techno’s hands, his fingers hooking around the heels of the boots. “You wear only a suit and those shoes. It’s inconvenient. No good out in the snow like this.”

“I…” Ranboo’s breath was shaky, whatever he wanted to say and express scattered in the air like static. There was a building noise in the back of his throat, a low buzzing purr. He carefully, so delicately put the boots down on the fence post, as if they’d shatter. Hands free, he flicked the cloak open. 

It was woolen, the outer backing tightly woven wool dyed a light blue, just the colour matching that which Techno and Phil had. The inside was dense with wool, the collar and the lining at his feet lined with fluffed, thick polar bear fur. It was  _ long,  _ definitely long enough to match Ranboo’s stretching stature. It was wide enough, too, that he could envelop himself completely in it. 

Ranboo stared a long, hard moment, to the point Techno started anxiously shuffling on his feet and no doubt was seconds away from trying to break the air with some snark. But instead Ranboo suddenly held both ends of the collar, whipping it around and over his shoulders. 

“So,” Techno hummed, trying to sound uncaring rather than vulnerable, “... you like it, then?”

Ranboo was practically vibrating, his hands bunched in the blue fabric and his smile like a crack across his face, literally nearly ear to ear. Phil could’ve sworn it looked like his whole body was flickering. 

Techno watched him, frowning just a little bit. Phil wanted to smooth the lines between his brow down with his thumb. “Is it too small? Or ah, too big? Maybe it’s no good I could--”

Techno’s whole body tensed when Ranboo lunged over the fence, his boots being knocked off. His arms grabbed for Techno, pulling him by the shoulders. Techno made some inconsolable shrill sound deep in his chest as Ranboo hugged him like his life depended on it. 

“Thank you,” He sobbed out, muffled into the line of Techno’s collar. He pulled back quickly, gargled churrs in the back of his throat. “ _ Thank you, _ ” he repeated, meeting Phil’s eyes as well. Phil’s smile was making his cheeks hurt. 

“It’s all been Techno,” Phil spoke up, making the Piglin in question whirl around towards him with a look. “All his idea and most his work. It’s what’s all that outside the house has been for.”

Ranboo’s laugh was gargled, sounding like he was near to tears. “Really?” He sniffled, bottom lip trembling. “Really, Techno? No one’s ever… I… I don’t know what to say.”

Techno’s expression was steeled over, but Phil could see beyond the dull look and the uninterested glances; he held his head up high, his ears flicking rapidly. His bones were thrumming, a proud noise humming behind his teeth. 

“It’s nothing,” Techno said. Ranboo laughed and shook his head, not saying anymore on Techno’s clear lie as he quickly vanished in his home with a loud yell back towards them.

Technoblade was thrumming with some deep, guttural pride for the rest of the day. Ranboo didn’t take the cloak off at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe this got so LONG. jesus fuck oh my god. whhgbgb, aa.
> 
> i Really wanted to go off w the idea of Gifting and how gratuity and sharing works and like. the Core ideas of it being trust, care for one another, and w techno especially here its Wanting to make sure your equals are well off and living as best they can. theres actually a Lot of other hcs n ideas i Coulda put in here too but. couldnt flow right. oh well

**Author's Note:**

> anyways come follow me on tumblr at [technothefruit](https://technothefruit.tumblr.com/), and also twitter at [shoezuki](https://twitter.com/shoezuki)


End file.
